1. Field
The disclosure is directed to fiber optic connectors and components of a fiber optic connector along with methods for making the same. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to a fiber optic connector having improved cooperation between the ferrule holder and the housing of the fiber optic connector.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. With the increasing and varied use of optical fibers, it is important to provide efficient methods of interconnecting optical fibers. Fiber optic connectors have been developed for this purpose. It is important that fiber optic connectors not significantly attenuate or alter the transmitted signal. The fiber optic connector is advantageous since it is reconfigurable (i.e., connected and disconnected a number of times), thereby allowing moves, adds and changes to the optical network. During the initial install of the optical network or during moves, adds, and changes to the optical network forces such as side-forces may be applied to the cable assembly and ultimately to the fiber optic connector. These side-loads applied to the fiber optic cable assembly can cause the ferrules of the fiber optic connector to shift and undesirably attenuate the optical signal.
By way of example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional fiber optic cable 10 having a ferrule 12 secured within a ferrule holder 14. Ferrule holder 14 is disposed within a housing 16 and held therein by a spring push that snap-fits to housing 16. A spring 15 bias the ferrule holder 14 forward and allows ferrule 12 and ferrule holder 14 to move allowing a suitable amount of contact pressure between ferrules along with inhibiting damage to the ferrule endface. However, if a large enough side-load is applied the ferrule 12 and ferrule holder 14 can shift allowing ferrule 12 to move out of position as represented in FIG. 1. As a result of this side-load, the mated pair of ferrules of the fiber optic connectors can have increased levels of optical attenuation. FIG. 2 shows a schematic representation of fiber optic connectors having respective ferrules 12 and 12′ mated within an adapter sleeve 30 when a side-load is transmitted through a fiber optic cable to ferrule 12 of the fiber optic cable assembly.
There is an unresolved a need for an improved fiber optic connector that is simple, reliable, easy to assemble and can easily accommodate side-load forces.